The Nutcracker
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Yugi and Honda's parents died when they were very young. Put under the care of there Grandfather, Solomon Motou, they were raised in his kind, yet stern care. On Yugi's 17th Christmas, she got a nutcracker with crimson eyes from her aunt Mai Valentine. She had no idea of what she was getting into. Gender bending! small amount of yaoi I DON"T OWN YUGIOH! DON"T LIKE DON"T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Shandy: Merry Christmas!

Candy: It's not Christmas yet!

Shandy: Then why are we writing this fic?

Candy: Because we were inspired to by our favorite childhood Christmas movie- Barbie in the Nutcracker.

Shandy: *face-palms* Of course, but is that the only reason?

Candy:...

Shandy: Thought so.

Candy: Anyway, this is our Christmas story for the year!

Shandy: We hope you enjoy our story, and please review.

Candy: *whispering* It'll be completed and published on here on Christmas day.

Shandy: What did you say?

Candy: Nothing. Let's enjoy the story!

 **34608308602768364062608264863084628065802646420846-937-942608269-24786038793805492-806279-453794-793**

"Candles, candles! We need more candles!" Solomon exclaimed, lighting the candles that Honda had blown out. He had spiked gray hair that was currently in the best position it could ever be, especially with the party tonight. He was wearing a black tux with a lavender and black tie. His eyes were a stern lavender, but did occasionally show kindness.

"Yugi... I need you to stop daydreaming. It's unbecoming of a young woman." Solomon said to his grand daughter.

"I know, grandfather, I know." Yugi stopped staring at the snow globe and stood up straight, her tri-colored hair falling to her mid-back. Her hair was based black, the tips a shimmering Amethyst, and her bangs a gold-yellow that were shaped like lightning bolts. The bell rang, and Solomon pulled out his pocket watch.

"22 minutes early." He tisked. "How rude." As he left to get the door, Yugi opened a small pink box to reveal a glass Kuriboh ornament.

"It's beautiful, My lady." Yugi looked at there maid, the main mother figure of her life, Mrs. Zoi.

"Mother gave it to me when she found out I was obsessed with it's card when I was younger." Yugi replied, smiling fondly at the ornament. Mrs. Zoi nodded and walked over to the couch only to gasp.

"Oh, dear!" She exclaimed. "The mice must've found there way into the Christmas boxes!" Yugi walked over to the chubby short-haired blonde and picked up one of the gingerbread man ornaments with a human bite out if his leg.

"Hmm... You haven't seen Honda, have you?" She asked Mrs. Zoi, who shrugged. They looked left and right before Yugi looked behind the couch to see a familiar brown spiked-haired boy eating a piece of gingerbread. Stealing the treat from her younger brother, Yugi giggled slightly.

"Hey!" Honda exclaimed, knowing he had been caught. He folded his arms and pouted as he stood up, facing Mrs. Zoi and his seventeen year old sister that was only a head taller.

"You might want to wash that icing off before the mice take a bite out of you." She said jokingly, patting his hair. Honda swatted her hand away.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"No," Yugi admitted, "but grandfather might insist on a bath." Honda paled and rushed to the bathroom. Mrs. Zoi and Yugi shrugged at each other, and went back to decorating the room. The door opened to show a lovely woman in a purple and white kimono. She had golden-yellow waist long hair with bangs like Yugi's, her eyes a vivid violet that were filled with knowledge and mischief.

"Yugi!" Yugi turned around and looked at the woman.

"Aunt Mai!" Yugi walked over and hugged the older woman. "I thought you weren't coming this year."

"Yugi, you're at least an inch taller, besides what chance would I miss to see you and Solomon?" Yugi giggled.

"And you're already conspiring against me." Solomon said, walking into the room.

"Oh, don't worry, Uncle." Mai said, looking at him. "I'll wait until after your party before I do any mischief." Solomon huffed and moved to help Mrs. Zoi with some decorations.

"Oh, Aunt Mai, what did you do? Where did you go?" Yugi asked. "I want to hear all about it."

"Hmm... I hiked the great wall of China, went on a rig-shaw ride, and visited the ta ash mal."

"Stop filling Yugi's head with all of that hosh posh." Solomon said. "Just because you don't stay put like a sensible person, doesn't mean that she will."

"Yugi deserves to have her own adventures, and see the world, uncle." Aunt Mai said.

"But-" The door bell rang.

"Your guests have arrived." Mumbling and grumbling, Solomon left to answer the door.

"Some people never change." Mai sighed, looking at Yugi with a small smile. "But there is always hope."

 **08630816086180682686208460286086208603660260826508260256083650826640826083650264802604673608462064796426**

"And he bowed and asked me to dance."

"What did you do?" Yugi asked, her amethyst eyes sparkling. Honda was playing by the fire place with his toy soldiers as Aunt Mai retold her story about the first king she ever met.

"Well, I couldn't say no to the king!"

"You're so lucky, Aunt Mai." Yugi sighed. "I wish I could've gone with you."

"Maybe next time you can." Yugi looked at the floor, a slightly defeated look on her face.

"Grandfather would never allow it." Mai looked over at a coffee table, were two presents were sitting innocently, though one had a devious plan behind it.

"Surely he won't stop me from giving you these." She said, picking up a red and black gift with a yellow and blue gift. "For Honda." She handed the yellow and blue box to the boy.

"Sweet, presents!" Honda opened the box up, only to take out two other toy soldiers. "A commander, and his assistant, thanks!"

"And for you, Yugi." Mai handed the black and red present to Yugi, who opened it carefully. Gasping, she pulled out what was inside. It was a brilliantly made nutcracker, his right arm moving to open his mouth, but what caught Yugi's interest the most were the object's eyes. They were a sparkling blood red instead of the more common royal blue, and Yugi couldn't help but stare into them. She felt as if she could get lost forever in those eyes, wooden or not.

"Oh, Aunt Mai..." She said, standing up and hugging the other. "He's wonderful."

"He sure looks ugly." Honda commented.

"Honda..."

"On the outside, maybe." Aunt Mai admitted. "But on the inside he has the heart of a prince."

"Can he command my army?" Honda asked, already walking over as if he knew Yugi would say yes. "He would be perfect."

"No." Yugi said sternly, holding the Nutcracker to her chest. "I know how easy it is to break Nutcrackers, and with you breaking your toys all of the time, I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"Please, Yugi?" Honda asked, reaching up to grab it. "Just this one time..."

"Honda, I said no." Yugi persisted. Before things got ugly, Mai stepped in between the two.

"Now now, you don't want grandfather scolding you for fighting, do you?" Yugi and Honda sighed, but shook their heads anyway. Honda walked back over to his army, and Yugi examined the nutcracker.

"Oh," She said to herself in slight shock. "You have quite the cut on that arm... And the same arm also seems loose..." Using her handkerchief, Yugi tied it around the nutcracker's left arm like a sling. As she smiled at him, something seemed to sparkle in the nutcracker's eyes.

 **08265086208650860285608656084620865083626580360586352685602648534628030846026508462056058801605860650826**


	2. Chapter 2

Shandy: Hello Christmas viewers!

Candy: *sighs as she drinks some hot chocolate*

Shandy: What? It's Christmas!

Candy: *rolls eyes* *brings up reviews*

 **Dark Yugi: I shall! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **JDJPJST: I'm glad you have such enthusiasm for this story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Shandy: Please review, and we~ *takes deep breath to sing Christmas carol*

Candy: *stuffs pillow in the other's face to prevent her from singing* *pulls up story*

08246508246508268560836502845038650824805784658420548208648846536048602684602

 **Chapter Two**

082608205870836028635863965082608459360845260856083645802850863845270475803654820054

After the party, Yugi had fallen asleep on the couch, the nutcracker in her arms.

"We should wake her." Solomon said.

"And interrupt a beautiful dream?" Mai asked, pulling a blanket up to Yugi's chin, and moving the nutcracker to the floor so that Yugi wouldn't accidentally crush it. "Uncle, you need to let Yugi have her own adventures. You've raised her well. It's time she went out on her own."

"When she's old enough." Solomon gave in, putting a key into a clock to start the mechanism again. "But until then, she can stay here with me."

"Come, let's go to bed." Mai said, looking at the living room one last time with a knowing smile before going to her room. Several peaceful moments passed, but it seemed like a mere few seconds when the clock sounded midnight. A small mouse hole by the fireplace glowed blue before a yellow light shot out, splitting into two as it explored the Christmas tree, before disappearing. During the last three dings and dongs, a darker, evil blue glow shone from the hole before mice in warrior clothes with swords and spears appeared, making the ornaments that they could reach fall and break.

At that very moment, a third flash of light spun out and circled the nutcracker before disappearing. Yugi's hand fell down from the couch, swinging a little behind the wooden figure before stopping. The same glint from before entered the crimson eyes, and the nutcracker's mouth seemed to fall a little on it's own. Shaking it's head, it looked around until it saw the mice.

Drawing it's sword with it's good arm, the nutcracker charged, calling out. "Insolent mice!" It's voice was a baritone one, and it gathered some attention from the mice.

That seemed to be the trigger for waking Yugi, for she groaned slightly, sitting up a little. Her hand unconsciously moved to find the nutcracker, only for her to find it gone. Looking under herself, the pillows, and the couch itself, she noticed a mouse munching on some gingerbread.

"Go on, shoo." She told it, making a shooing motion with her hand. The mice-warrior, shocked, fell down and off the arm of the couch. Looking around, Yugi saw her nutcracker fighting mice over by the presents. "I must be dreaming..." She muttered, shaking her head.

The nutcracker kicked a mouse off of the present it was on when some mice began to shout.

"Make way for the king!"

"The king is coming!"

"Make way for king Aknadin!" From the mouse hole, a slightly larger mouse emerged. He was wearing royal clothes, on his head was a crown, and around his neck was a upside down 3D triangle with an eye in the middle. The mouse, claimed as Aknadin, noticed the nutcracker first.

"You know, Yami, you are such a thorn in my side." Aknadin growled, tearing the puzzle off his neck as it changed to a sword.

"And a thorn I shall remain!" The nutcracker, or Yami, shouted, hopping on a skinny present that was standing on it's side. Leaning forward, he caused the present to fall on Aknadin. The mouse 'offed' in Response, not being able to run away from the present as he had not seen it coming. Hopping off, Yami was confronted by two other mice. Yami knocked the spears out of there hands with his sword. The two mice fled, and Yami was kicked from behind before he caught himself. Turning around, he looked at Aknadin.

"When I'm done with you..." Aknadin claimed, raising his puzzle-turned-sword. "You'll be kindling for the fire in my palace!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Yami responded, raising his sword also. They fought in front of the fire place, yet still close to the tree. Using the puzzle, the sword grew longer, and Aknadin knocked the sword out of Yami's hand.

"You've got nowhere to run, Yami." Aknadin spoke, his sword turning into a scepter. Gasping, Yugi moved and picked up a vase, walking over to the battle. Even if this was a dream, she wouldn't allow the mice to hurt her nutcracker.

"Not while I'm here." She said, distracting Aknadin and giving Yami the moment he needed to hop on a wooden cart behind him. She began to aim the pot, as she didn't want to miss the mouse. Looking up at her, Aknadin waved his scepter.

"Human girl, towering and tall," he chanted. "Let my scepter shrink you small."

"Yugi, look out!" Yami yelled, but it was too late. The spell hit Yugi, and she dropped the vase in surprise as her body shrunk down to the same size as one of the smaller mice. Looking at herself, and then at Aknadin in front of her, her mind fully assessed the situation.

"Uh oh." And as if she wasn't small enough! Honda was seven years younger than her, and she was only a head taller! It was so humiliating at times!

"Not so brave now, eh?" Aknadin asked, approaching Yugi, waving his scepter around. Suddenly a wooden cart came and knocked him over with a thump. Hopping off, Yami looked at Yugi.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and Yugi nodded.

"Yes, I am... But you should ask that again, after all of these mice are gone." She said, looking behind her to see the small army of said mice coming over. Standing in front of Yugi, Yami picked up his sword and walked toward Aknadin. Two mice appeared in front of them, and Yami took care of them easily. However, the two mice had given Aknadin enough time to recover. Growling, Yami looked around the room...

"Can you make it up to the mantle?" He asked. Yugi looked up, and her fear of heights took over.

"There is no-" she looked back at the approaching mice army and made up her mind. "Way I'm staying down here!" Running to the mantle, a little reluctantly, she began to climb up. Yami slowly backed away to the grate that was in front of the fireplace. Looking at the grate when he bumped into it, Yami used his sword to hoist himself to get rid of the two closest mice. Completing a front flip as he dodged some more spears, Yami tried to remove his sword before deciding it was a fruitless effort at that point in time. Backing up to the left, he watched every move of the mice.

"I'll be taking you to the palace now, Yami." Aknadin cackled a little. "Unless you want to feed the fire?" Yami looked around him, and at that moment Yugi allowed herself to look down, already halfway up the mantle.

"Yami..." She breathed, worried. A few spears were shot at Yami the same time he jumped onto the grate. He continued to climb, until he was on the opposite side of the mantle as Yugi. Jumping, he landed on an ornament, and was barely able to hold on while he tried to hoist himself up with one hand. Aknadin growled, hopping on a box, his scepter turning into a crossbow. Aiming, he shot just as Yami let go and landed on another ornament. Yugi gasped, looking around her for anything she could use. Eventually her eyes landed on her new purple slippers...

Aknadin aimed again, and was distracted by a sudden yell.

"Hey, ugly, Over here!" Yugi yelled, kicking her loosened slipper off. It soared through the air and landed directly in the forehead of Aknadin, sending the arrow into the fire.

"Owwww… Ugh." Aknadin fainted, and Yugi felt glad that she had chosen the correct choice of wearing her just barely polished and bought slippers. All of the mice gasped, and took their king and scepter back into the mouse hole, the rest of the small army following. Yugi sighed, glad that they were gone, only to realize a little too late that the mice that had been after her had effectively loosened the decoration she was on. With a loud swish, the greenery swung by the fireplace.

"Look out!" She cried, gaining Yami's attention a little too late as she bumped into him, sending them flying off and into the pillow that Yugi's cat, Ryou, usually slept on. Sliding off, Yugi finally looked at her nutcracker named Yami.

"Well, are you okay now?" He asked. Yugi blushed a little and nodded.

"Thank you."

"It is I who should be thanking you for your kindness, and expert nursing skills." Yami replied easily, returning the small hanky-now-blanket-looking-cloth to it's rightful owner. The cut that was in his arm was gone, and he rotated it a little.

"Y-your welcome." Yugi blushed at the compliment before looking around. "Can you please tell me that I'm dreaming?" She asked hesitantly, looking at the now giant couch.

"I wish I was, too." Yami admitted, walking over to the grate and pulling out his sword. "But it sadly isn't, and we need to find the millennium princess so that she can turn us back to normal."

"You mean-"

"Yes, I wasn't always a nutcracker." He turned to the mouse hole before looking over his shoulder. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Will I be able to get back?" Yugi asked, paling a little as she looked into the unwelcoming abyss of the black mouse hole. "And do you know where this millennium princess is?"

"Not really..." Yami had the decency to look sheepish, putting his sword in its scabbard. Yugi felt a sweat drop coming on. (AN: oh no, the sweat drop! Run for your lives!)

"He might not, but I do." Yugi looked to see the owl that was on the clock fly down, and Yugi did the first thing that came into her mind: hide under the couch. Yami drew his sword again, carefully watching the owl as it landed on one of the arms of the couch. "She lives on an island across the sea of storms, and you, young Yugi..." She dropped a doll sized locket on the floor, it's shape that of an upside down pyramid. "When you find the Millennium princess, open the locket, and you will return back home to your normal size."

"Thank you, but-" a second later the owl was already on the clock, unmoving. "Oh...kay..." She put the locket on, before turning around and walking toward Yami.

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking at Yugi.

"As I'll ever be."

086350862856028685682605386084652808659348065286458066532803605834650826

They walked together into the dark hole for what seemed like mere seconds when the floor collapsed below them, throwing the two into a strange and blinding slide that went around in loop-de-loops before they finally landed in some snow.

'I thought snow was supposed to be soft.' Yugi thought, rubbing her back. "Where are we?"

"Must've taken a wrong turn... Where's my sword?" Yami asked, sitting up. Yugi stood up and looked around before she saw a piece of glinting silver a few feet away.

"Here, let me give you a... Hand..." Yugi pulled the sword and the apparent arm that was connected to it.

"Sorry." Yami stood and walked over to Yugi, taking the arm and reattaching it to his body. "That happens a lot." Yugi just smiled at him when a strong wind blew past, reminding her that she was wearing a nightgown that didn't protect her from the cold. She shivered, and Yami walked over to a wall of the cave they were in. Drawing his sword, he hit it against the ice only for a resounding thud to come out.

"No use." He sighed. "We'll have to find another way out." Yugi looked around.

"Another way?" She asked. "I don't see any other tunnels or spaces we can enter. I think it might be just the one...oh!" Yugi watched as a small white and blue glowing Kuriboh with wings fell in front of her face, studying her carefully. "Why hello... Are you a Kuriboh?"

"A winter winged Kuriboh to be exact." Yami said, walking over. "There are also the spring Kuribohs, but no one has seen them for a long time." The winter winged Kuriboh stared at Yami too before snapping her fingers. She whistled, waving some other winged Kuribohs over before twirling around Yugi in an elegant dance. She watched the other winged Kuribohs in awe as they followed the first, creating a complex design in the air. They lowered down and around Yugi before one flew over, helping another as they did.

"Oh my..." Yugi gasped when she saw the state of the wing on the injured Kuriboh. "We can fix this, just let me get some cloth..." Yugi ripped apart of the bottom of her nightgown and put it in between her thumb and index finger. Looking at the injured winged Kuriboh, she moved her hand closer. "Now, hold still... There." All Yugi had to do was smooth it out. The two winged Kuribohs bowed to her before joining the dance. This lasted for a few seconds before some brave winged Kuribohs decided that they wanted Yugi to dance too.

Flying up and by her head, two guided her arms until she moved forward, and the third showed Yugi how to move. Yugi awkwardly tried to copy the instructions, but it seemed as though she gave up on herself before she actually got it. The three winged Kuribohs tried with a simpler move, and she did it, a little awkwardly, but she smiled at the three nonetheless. The three winged Kuribohs bowed again before joining their friends in the big finale. They spun around Yugi and Yami, gently forcing the two to stand next to each other with their hands barely touching. All at once, the fairies charged at the wall of ice and destroyed it, creating a door to the outside.

"Wow..." Yugi silently breathed as she watched the Kuribohs fly away and into the distance.

"You don't see that everyday. Come, we need someone or something that can get us across the sea of storms." Yami replied, already walking ahead. Yugi followed quickly, not wanting to get lost.

Neither noticed the golden flowers that quickly grew out of the ground were Yugi's footprints were.

13501653826581356028465920865082697508365280562060862035026085208635026


	3. Chapter 3

Shandy: I'm so sorry to those of you who saw the unreadable version of this chapter!

Candy: We hope you all enjoy this re-published chapter of the nutcracker!

Shandy: We won't be doing responses this chapter because of the setback- but thanks to those of you who reviewed to chapter two and told me about what happened to the chapter!

08264508263056382650236582460583695727560126084865082650872075086456208650836458026086450826

Chapter Three

08264508263056382650236582460583695727560126084865082650872075086456208650836458026086450826

"What?!" Aknadin glared at the two bats before him as he sat on his throne. "Yami is back with that girl?!"

"Yes sire." The green one said. "They were talking about a-... A-..."

"Spit it out already!" Aknadin slammed the bottom of his scepter on the floor, causing the bats to jump.

"A Millennium Princess." The brown/red one answered. "And she can... Supposedly... Defeat... You."

"What?!" Aknadin's eyes were alight in an angry fire.

"A-According to the nutcracker." The green one altered quickly, quite possibly saving their lives.

"Go get a squadron of soldiers and find them! I shall look into this supposed 'Millennium Princess'. And Wevill, Rex?" Aknadin demanded before asking in a surprisingly lazy/softer voice.

"Yes?" Both bats asked.

"When you've gathered the squadron, take care of those rebellious spring bugs. They've been getting on my nerves."

"Of course, your highness." Both bats chirped before flying out of the window.

"Guards!" Aknadin snapped. "Bring every book in the library about myths and legends of our kingdom to me at once! If you don't hurry, I'll turn you into more statues for my collection!" Two guards jumped before nodding, running away as fast as they can. Aknadin looked out of the window by the throne, his cold eyes scanning the dim and gloomy landscape.

08264508263056382650236582460583695727560126084865082650872075086456208650836458026086450826

"Yami, where are we going anyway?" Yugi asked, walking down a small hill.

"Just around this bend is a Gingerbread Village." Yami explained, moving some branches with his wooden hands as he and Yugi walked by.

"Will they help us?"

"I don't know." Yami sighed. "I hope that they will, though." Not even ten seconds later they were standing in front of what looked like the beginning of a village made out of Gingerbread houses and candy canes.

"Oh my." Yugi gasped, a hand coming up to her mouth as she saw the extensive damage done to the abandoned-looking village.

"Aknadin's army must've raided this town and kidnapped the population already." Yami said with a sad look on his face. They walked deeper in the village, and Yugi stopped in order to pick up a doll that was under the snow. The doll had black hair and blue eyes, wearing the garments of what seemed to be an Egyptian priestess from what her grandfather's research told her.

'How sad.' She thought, staring at the doll. 'I can't even imagine what happened to the poor little girl who had to abandon her doll.' A neigh was heard, and Yami and Yugi turned to see a beautiful black horse with blue eyes. They walked up to her, slowly so that the horse wasn't intimidated, and Yugi began to pet the horse. The horse stayed still, even nudging Yugi's hand to continue when she stopped. Yugi smiled sadly at the horse, noticing a small scar on her neck. She touched it gently and the horse flinched away from the touch, completely earning Yugi's sympathy.

"Oh, you poor thing." She said softly to the horse, running her fingers through the beautiful mare's main. That was when a snowball hit her on her bottom. She eeped, turning around just in time to see Yami get his hat knocked off.

"Hey!" He shouted, turning around only to duck as another snowball flew through the air. Yami put his hat back on only for it to be knocked off by another snowball.

"That's some aim." Yugi muttered under her breath as more snowballs were sailing over their head. She sneaked a peek over the wall just in time to see the two kids who were firing at them. One was a girl with long platinum blonde hair, tan skin, and violet eyes. She wore purple and white snow pants and coat, her hair held up in a high ponytail with all sorts of gingerbread decor. The other was a young boy who looked just like the girl, only his hair was spiked up wildly. He was wearing tan snow pants with a black coat. She ducked again as another snowball had been aimed at her head.

Looking around, Yugi's eyes fell upon the doll. Just maybe...

"What are you doing?!" Yami hissed as Yugi grabbed the doll and stood up, holding it high and where the kids would see it.

"Wait!" She called out, her eyes closed as she waited for a snowball. When none came, she opened her eyes and lowered the doll until her arm was reaching over the stone fence. "I-I found this doll... Is she yours?" The girl peeked out from behind another wall before gasping, running over to them.

"Isis!" She shouted. Yugi smiled and gently gave the doll back. The boy wandered out from behind the wall and grudgingly walked over- he no doubt wished that the one-sided snowball fight would continue- and Yami stood up and next to Yugi.

"Do you kids know what happened here?" Yami asked, looking around.

"First off, I'm not a kid." The boy growled. "I'm Marik, and second, how can I know that I can trust you?"

"Marik!" The girl snapped, glaring at him. "They obviously are not from around here and had nothing to do with this. All they want to do is help." The older boy huffed, folding his arms. The girl looked back at Yugi and Yami and smiled. "I'm sorry about my brother's behavior. I'm Malik." She held out her arm and Yugi shook it gently.

"I'm Yugi, and this is Yami." Yugi introduced. She kneeled down and looked deep into Malik's eyes. "Malik, are you willing to tell us what happened?" Malik nodded before clearing her throat.

"We went to go and pick cherries with Ishizu." She said, walking up to the horse and petting her nose. "When we came back, the whole village was raided and gone." Malik then began to search for any new injuries that were not from the rose bushes Ishizu had accidentally ran into. She was surprised to see that most of them were completely gone, and there was no trace that that had happened only ten minutes ago.

"If only Prince Atem wasn't a coward." Marik muttered, drawing Yugi's attention to him. "Then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Prince Atem?" Yugi questioned, turning to look at Yami. "Who's that?"

"Prince Atem was supposed to be the next king." Yami explained. "I was a good friend of his. When the king died, Atem was supposed to fight against Aknadin, the head adviser, for the throne."

"But Prince Atem backed away and didn't fight for the crown." Marik interrupted. "I hate him, does he know what doom he's allowed onto our kingdom?! There's supposed to be a lot more snow here!" He said hatefully, kicking the stone wall in anger. Marik winced and began hopping on one foot as he muttered 'ow ow ow.' Yugi turned around and was about to ask a suddenly self-hating looking Yami a question when some noise came from the forest, and everyone froze. Yami looked around before looking at the kids.

"You guys should come with us. We'll need to find a place for you where you're safe." He said, Yugi nodded in agreement. Marik was about to argue, but Malik's glare shut him up. Yami helped them all on the carriage that was connected to Ishizu before guiding her down the road.

08264508263056382650236582460583695727560126084865082650872075086456208650836458026086450826

Yami suddenly stopped the carriage, waking up the half asleep Yugi and completely asleep Malik. Marik was still snoring away, but Malik woke him up with a quick elbow to his side.

"What's wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked, getting off when Yami did. Yami pointed to a little below the hill they were on, where an army of mice were carrying supplies that looked like it belonged to the Gingerbread village.

"That's what's wrong." He whispered as Malik and Marik came up behind them. "Aknadin's army is on the move."

"Hey!" Malik exclaimed angrily in a whisper. "That's our village they're carrying!"

"Ishizu!" Malik gasped a little too loudly, watching horrified as two mice tried to take Ishizu as well. The mare wouldn't have it as she was able to get out of their hold, but instead of galloping towards them she was going away from them.

"It's Yami and that girl!" Some guards shouted, earning the attention of the others. They all began to charge up the hill, and Yami could only say one thing.

"Run!" And run they did, straight into the forest. They ran through the trees steadily until the forest started to get thicker. It was starting to be difficult to get through the trees, especially for Yami. The mice were catching up to them and were only a few yards away when a ladder was let down in front of Malik.

"Up here!" Someone whispered. Yugi ushered the two to go ahead and go up there before turning around and worriedly watching Yami make his way through the trees.

"Hurry, miss!" Another voice urged. "Don't worry, we'll get your friend too." Yugi hesitated for a second as Yami got stuck, but freed himself almost instantly.

"Go ahead Yugi!" Yami shouted, and only then did Yugi begin to climb. Yami turned around and watched to see that the mice were having an even worse time than he was. Finally making it to the ladder, it began to haul him up and he was safely in the air when some mice started looking at the spot he had been standing in. Yami sighed in relief, making a mental note to not go through dense forests. He climbed up the last few rails and saw Yugi holding Marik and Malik close to her.

"Are you all alright?" He asked.

"We're alright." Yugi said in a worried voice. "But I'm not sure on just how much longer we'll be alright." That was when Yami noticed the pitchforks and rifles that a crowd of people were holding. Yami slowly stepped off the ladder and made his way over to Yugi, Malik, and Marik. One of the men approached them.

"You two." He said, pointing to Yugi and Yami. "The children will be put under the care of Mana. Come along." He said briskly. Yami and Yugi looked at each other before following the man to a hut that was built into a tree. Inside was a tall young man with short brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. He wore an official governor clothes and a tall hat, making him look taller. There was another man in the room with dirty blonde hair and honey eyes, wearing a white t-shirt and baggy pants. The man who brought them in saluted to the two before leaving and closing the door. It was silent as Yugi shifted nervously and closer to Yami. The two men were staring at them intensely.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The brunette asked. Yugi was too shy to answer, so Yami did instead.

"I am Yami, and this is Yugi. We were on our way to the sea of storms."

"The sea of storms?" The blonde asked. "Whatever do you want there?"

"Th-There's an island on the other side. We were told that the Millennium Princess could be found there." Yugi responded, though still shy.

"Millennium Princess?" The brunette asked. "What hosh posh, and everyone knows that there is no land in that sea." The brunette snorted, and Yugi suddenly felt ridiculous.

"But it's true." Yami insisted. "Prince Atem told-"

"Atem was nothing but a child." The brunette said coldly. "He could never do anything right and was a selfish, dim-witted boy who couldn't do anything. He is the reason we're in this whole mess, and I won't believe a thing he says." Yugi watched as Yami winced at the harsh tone, suddenly feeling sorry for Yami and angry at the brunette.

"Hold on just a second, Seto." The blonde said, walking up to the brunette. "I was a friend of Atem's as well, and I remember his father telling him about this princess. He believed in her more than anyone else. She's real, and she can help us." Seto stared down at the blonde before sighing.

"If the previous king believed in her, then I shall as well." He sighed. "Go get the map, Joey. We might as well schedule an expedition for this mission." Yugi and Yami shared a look. Seto turned around and looked at them. "I will lead this expedition. You two are coming with us, you know more about this Nillenial princess more than we do."

"M-Millennium." Yugi corrected.

"Yes, whatever." Seto sighed. "We'll leave tomorrow at dawn, so I suggest you go on and get your beauty sleep. The guest rooms are in the tree to the right as you exit, the first free one shall be for whoever wishes to have it."

"Thank you, for helping us." Yami said, his head lowering in a slight bow.

"Yes, thank you." Yugi repeated as Joey leaned a little closer to Yami, whispering softer than you would think.

"Do you have any idea if the prince is alive?"

"I'm afraid not." Yami whispered back, shaking his head. Seto said nothing, so Yami and Yugi left the room. They walked over to the tree they had been directed to, and began to walk up the spiraling staircase of logs as they searched for an empty room.

"I wonder if Malik and Marik will be alright." Yugi said out loud.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Yami assured her. "Despite the members of this tree fort's first appearance, they appear to be honest, freedom fighting individuals who have come together to help each other." Yugi thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. It did appear that way, though appearances were never always what they seemed. Speaking of which...

"So... When were you planning on telling me?" She asked, causing Yami to stop his next step for a millisecond before he continued to walk.

"Tell you what?"

"That you're prince Atem." This time Yami really did stop, his body turned so that he could look her in the eye. Shock was written in his eyes.

"How did you-"

"Figure it out?" Yugi completed, Yami nodding. "Well, to be honest the first and foremost clue was the fact that you looked way too guilty whenever the subject had been brought up. Then my mind kinda pieced together what happened."

"What do you think happened?" Yami asked, facing her completely.

"Well, when it came time to be king you weren't ready, and hadn't prepared yourself because of the wound in your heart that the death of your father had left. That was why Aknadin took over so easily. Then, so that he could have the advantage, turned you into a nutcracker so that you couldn't fight back with your full strength. You ran away before you could be killed, and you weren't thinking very much at the time because you were still so shocked." Yami blinked at Yugi for a second.

"What?" Yugi asked as Yami continued to stare at her.

"How on earth did you read my mind?" Yami asked so seriously that Yugi didn't even dare to laugh.

"I can't read minds, Yami. It's impossible."

"Which is why I was asking you how you did that." Yugi thought back on her life for a moment. Well... She was never bitten by a radioactive insect, or physically changed in a superhero-like way.

"I... Guess I got it from my mom." Yugi said. "Grandpa said that she could read minds by reading peoples emotions… " Yugi shook her head. Even that sounded crazy.

"And what amazes me is that you do not seem to be showing any hatred." Yami added.

"I couldn't hate you." Yugi said instantly. "You're a good guy, Yami. It would be natural for anyone if they were in your place." Yami smiled a little... Or at least she could see it in his eyes.

"Thank you for understanding, Yugi." He said. "But I'm afraid that others will not. I will never be able to prove myself to my subjects after what has been done. They will all still hear my name and curse it, even if we do save the kingdom." Yami turned around and began to walk up again, leaving Yugi standing there staring at where Yami once was standing.

"Well... This is getting way more complicated than I thought it would." She muttered to herself before following Yami's actions.

636729-0-0/8476463728199273764728829192837464738291992837467382929283


	4. Chapter 4

Shandy: Alright, We're going to be updating two chapters today, seeing as it's Christmas eve.

Candy: Reviews!

 **whitlaw123: You get it doubled today!**

 **Dark Yugi: I shall!**

Candy: Enjoy the chapters, and REVIEW!

636729-0-0/8476463728199273764728829192837464738291992837467382929283

 _ **Chapter Four**_

"Let me see if I heard this right." Aknadin said slowly. "You found Yami and the pesky little girl, and then you lost them." The two knee-quivering guards nodded timidly. "I might as well turn you into something, but what?"

"Ah, just turn them into book-ends." Weevil said, munching on an apple. "We don't have lots of 'em."

"What a wonderful idea, Weevil." Aknadin praised, the puzzle around his neck turning into a scepter.

"Because you cowards did flee, you shall be bookends for eternity." Aknadin chanted. Dark magic swirled around the guards before they were turned into bookends.

"And speaking of books." Aknadin sighed, gesturing to a huge pile to his right. "I have searched every book in this library, and all it says about her is that she's kind, courageous, and smart."

"That's not a lot." Rex commented before taking a bite out of the banana he was holding.

"Which is exactly why I'm stopping them before they can find her." Aknadin stood up straight, the rod in his hands glowing brightly as he directed it at a stone pillar.

"Oh great pillar made of stone, move as though you were made of bone." He chanted. The pillar cracked, falling on the floor with multiple thuds as it disassembled. Then it reassembled itself to form a tall man made of rock. It growled as Aknadin's rod turned back into a puzzle.

"Hear me, giant of stone!" He shouted. "Go and track down Yami before he sets sail across the sea of storms!" The giant yelled out before stomping out of the palace. Aknadin watched before looking at the two bats. "Go follow him. His mind isn't that... sharp." Both bats sighed, ate all of their fruit in one gulp, and flew after the giant.

63628191083744638391919827346482991198374646482919297273

"Are you alright, Joey?" Yami asked, looking down at the other as he put his arm back on. They had just passed a bridge of floating wobbly rocks, and Joey would've fallen down the canyon had Yami not taken off his arm and connect it to the other as a rope to pull him up.

"I'm fine, thanks." He said, smiling at Yami.

"Well then, we better get a move on." Seto replied, walking up a small hill and looking around. The sea of storms was just over there...

"Get a move on?!" Joey exclaimed, standing up suddenly. "You were the reason why I almost fell!"

"That's stupid." Seto replied, already going ahead down the path. "I did nothing of the sorts."

"You maniac!" Joey yelled back. "You just don't want that stupid pride of yours shattered!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seto said calmly. Yugi and Yami sighed, already used to the two arguing like this. They hurried down the hill to catch up with the others. Seto cleared his throat.

"Joey, you help me make one of these vessels seaworthy. Yami, Yugi, you two go on and find some supplies for the oncoming journey at sea." Joey continued to argue with Seto while Yami and Yugi simply nodded. Yami lead the way, Yugi following.

"If I remember correctly, there was a well around here somewhere." Yami muttered as they climbed up a small hill. At the bottom, a dead forest awaited with what appeared to be a rock covered manhole. They rushed down the hill and looked at the hole, prying some rocks off until all that was left was the cap.

"How are we going to lift it?" Yugi asked aloud. Yami already had a solution, pulling out his sword and using it as a lever to pry it open. In a flash, Millions of different colored Kuribohs flew out of the hole, spinning around in a tornado like circle before stopping in front of the two that had saved them. They bowed to Yami, who chuckled.

"You're welcome." He said simply. Then the Kuribohs turned to look at Yugi, and one said something in a language Yugi couldn't understand.

"What did they say?" Yugi asked, looking at Yami.

"They said thank you, and that you look beautiful." He replied. Yugi blushed and looked at the Kuribohs.

"Your welcome." She muttered, blush still evident on her face. All of the Kuribohs cooed at her cuteness before flying off, making the dead forest an alive one as they spun around it all. Apples grew in mere seconds, and water had begun flowing down the once empty river bed. Yugi smiled in joy as she ran over to one of the ripe apples and picked it, smelling it's deliciousness.

"We can use these apples as food for the journey." Yami pointed out. Yugi nodded in agreement, picking as many apples as she could before making a small pile at her feet. They both continued to pick apples until they had a nice pile going. A few Kuribohs twirled around Yugi, gaining her attention before they began to dance. Too happy to turn the chance down, Yugi twirled and danced around with them. Yami watched as he put three more apples into the pile.

An especially devious blue Kuriboh shook a branch, and many apples fell all around Yami, multiple hitting him. Yami stared up at the laughing Kuriboh, and then at the giggling Yugi, who had seen the last part. Yami looked up again at where the Kuriboh had been to give him a good glare when he saw an apple that was about to fall. Holding his hand out, Yami caught the apple and put it in the pile as well.

Yami and Yugi thought that the Kuribohs had left when they all began to head to one place at the same time. That only lasted a moment as all of the Kuribohs came swarming back. A third of the group had begun to push Yugi into the clearing that was by the well. Another third had pushed Yami to the same spot, and the last group had flowers grow in a circle around the two. Yugi blushed a little, and both were a little confused until they saw the other Kuribohs dancing with a partner.

Yami held out his wooden hand with a small bow, Yugi's hand also lifting up to put her hand in his. Yami was about to speak when a large thud was heard, followed by many more. Yami and Yugi looked in the direction the noise was coming from and gasped, all of the Kuribohs shouting in terror as they flew away. Snapped out of his stupefied state, Yami grabbed Yugi and dragged her over to the pile of apples.

"Take four and go!" He yelled taking four apples himself. Yugi caught on, taking four and running right behind him as the stone giant gained ground on them. Seto and Joey were trying to get the boat in the water by the time they reached them.

"Watch out!" Yugi yelled as they ran down the hill.

"Head to the boulders!" Yami added, as both of them were already running over there. Seto looked up and was about to shout at them when he also saw the giant. The second Joey saw it, he grabbed Seto by the fore arm and dragged him a little over to the boulders that were by the beach. The brunette caught on quickly running just behind Joey before all four had hid behind the same rock. Yugi gave two of her apples to Seto as Yami gave two to Joey. Then they simply watched as the stone giant walked onto the beach before looking around.

"Where are they?" Weevil asked, flying on the right side of the giant's head.

"I don't know." Rex replied. "We're blind in the day."

"Oh well. Let's just destroy the boats so that they can't cross the ocean." Weevil suggested. The rock giant did just that, stepping on each and every one of them.

"Hey!" Joey shouted. "We worked hard on dat boat!" Seto covered Joey's mouth and forced him back behind the boulder, but the giant had already heard them.

"This is just great." Seto muttered as the giant came closer. Blue balls of light with wings suddenly began to swirl around the giant's head, distracting him from all of the other blue balls and Ishizu with the carriage.

"It's the winter Kuribohs!" Yugi exclaimed with a smile on her face. "They brought Ishizu!"

"And there freezing the sea of storms!" Yami pointed out. Everyone noticed that the winter Kuribohs were, in fact, freezing the sea. The four of them all ran over to the carriage.

"Thank you." Yugi said to all of the winter Kuribohs as they nodded, motioning for them to hurry up and go. With Seto taking the reigns, they were galloping across the ice. The stone giant flung the three Kuribohs away and began to chase after them, the ice supporting his weight. Yami and Yugi were looking behind them at the giant.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Joey asked.

"We're going as fast as we can without losing control!" Seto replied. Yami's eyes narrowed as he stared at the ice underneath the giant. Maybe all the ice needed was a little crack in the right direction...

"Yami!" Yugi gasped as Yami hopped off of the carriage. She grabbed the reins out of Seto's hands and stopped the carriage, all three of them watching as Yami approached the giant.

"You're a madman!" Seto called out as Yami drew his sword. Yami slid on the ice as he stopped, stabbing his sword into the ice and twisting is down until he hit the water. He pulled the sword back out with a little difficulty, creating cracks all around the hole as he did so. The stone giant was almost on him when he began to run back to the carriage.

"We got him now!" Rex yelled. Weevil was the only one to see what Yami had done, but it was too late. The giant had stepped on the hole, and a second later the ice had cracked and let him drown, allowing Yami, Yugi, Seto, and Joey to continue their journey.

"The King isn't going to be happy about this." Weevil said before they both began to fly back to the castle.

"That... Was amazing!" Joey breathed, looking behind him to stare at Yami as he climbed back into his seat next to Yugi. "How on earth did you know that the ice would crack like that?"

"I didn't." Yami admitted. "All that I was thinking was that rocks sink."

"Thank goodness wood floats." Yugi replied, looking Yami in the eye. "I don't want anyone to be lost on this journey."

"Neither do I." Seto said. "So let's stop the chit chat so that we don't distract the driver."

6363728929192846574829192847646478292927346472892927364647383993


	5. Chapter 5

6363728929192846574829192847646478292927346472892927364647383993

 _ **Chapter Five**_

"What?!" Aknadin seethed, glaring at the two bats. They both nodded, their legs shaking from nerves as their king threw a table over. "I've had enough of this nonsense! If they want to follow a fairy tale, a fairy tail they will follow! You!" He pointed at three guards. "Go and set up a trap for our little adventurers! I'm tired of this game!" The guards nodded before running out of the room and toward the stables, where they kept some winged horses.

636372920297464638291982464637299292746647483929283764468391029

It had been three days since they last saw land, and their previous supplies along with the eight apples were now gone. Fog surrounded them like a cold and wet blanket, stopping them from seeing where they were to go. Seto stopped the carriage with a sigh.

"That's it." He said. "We're going back. There is no island in the sea of storms."

"You can't give up!" Yugi exclaimed, hopping out of the carriage and walking over to Ishizu, who seemed to have seen something. "Just look at Ishizu, she sees something."

"What are you blabbering about?" Seto asked as Yami also got down.

"The island is close. I can feel it." Yugi muttered, staring where Ishizu was starring. Then, in a full on run, she ran straight ahead.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled, running after her as Joey got out. "Wait! You can't just run off!"

"Honestly, you need to have more faith Seto." Joey said to him before running after his friends into the fog. Seto sighed, leading Ishizu deeper into the fog for what seemed like eight steps before he gasped. A beautiful green and thriving island that didn't appear to be touched by Aknadin's wicked ways was only a few feet in front of them. Everyone else was already on the shore, staring in awe. He hopped off of the carriage and led Ishizu to the beach, where a nice patch of grass lay.

"It's beautiful." Yugi said in awe. Yami looked over at Yugi with a smile, offering to walk ahead of him.

"Come, Yugi." He said. "Let's go find the millennium princess." Yugi smiled, walking beside him as they led the way. Seto was about to shout against that when Joey stopped him.

"They deserve to lead us now." He said before following them. Seto grumbled something about how everyone was insane before also following. Eventually, Yugi fell to the back of the group, admiring the scenery as she pondered on a predicament. She wanted to go back home, right?

But... back at home her grandfather would never let her have adventures like this, and this land was so magical- she felt as though she never wanted to leave. Yugi fingered her locket as she walked. Would it really take her home when she was ready? Would she ever be ready? What if the Millennium Princess couldn't help them? What if there was no such thing?

As they all climbed the hill, a white and gold castle came into view. It was beautiful, majestic even.

"We found it." Yami breathed. Him, Joey, and Seto all began to walk quickly toward the castle when Yami stopped. "Are you coming?" He asked Yugi, who was standing at the edge of the clearing.

"I'll be there in a minute." She said, admiring some purple flowers to her right as she pondered what she was going to do. Yami accepted her response and followed the others in. The doors had opened at Seto's touch, and had closed right behind Yami on there own. They had all begun to walk over to the staircase when Seto hit a wall.

Instantly, all of the walls fell like cardboard and a cage fell on them, trapping them as mice on the backs of winged horses began to carry them away. Yugi gasped, chasing after them as far as she could before almost falling down a cliff. She stared after them as they flew further away and sighed, walking back and over to where they had left Ishizu.

"What to do, what to do?" Yugi asked herself as she sat down on a rock. The ice had melted away, leaving her stranded. "My friends have been captured and I'm stranded on this island with no way off." She fingered her locket as ideas began to form in her mind. "I could go back home. I'm sure that grandpa and Honda can- oh, who am I kidding? That's not an option- my friends are in danger. I doubt the Millennium princess is actually on this island, seeing as the castle was a trap... Do you have any ideas?" She asked Ishizu. Ishizu neighed, shaking her head before going back to eating her grass. Yugi sighed. Of course Ishizu didn't have any ideas- she was a horse!

A familiar cooing noise had her turning around to see ten spring Kuribohs holding up vines with flowers that had been weaved to become a swing. Two of them floated over to Yugi and helped her up, guiding her over to the chair that was lifted up by the other eight. She couldn't understand them, but she had an idea of what they wanted her to do.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked, earning a nod from all ten Kuribohs. Yugi carefully sat down on the vines, holding on for her life as she was lifted up and carried across the seas, not even daring herself to look down.

It was only a few hours by the time they reached the castle, the Kuribohs leading Yugi up to a tower that no guard had been guarding. She hopped off and turned around, smiling at them.

"Thank you." She whispered. The spring Kuribohs nodded before flying away quickly. Yugi gulped before walking into the palace. She was able to avoid the guards, wandering in on the courtyard of the palace. Wood was being piled up in the center, Aknadin directing the work himself.

"Come on, I want this bonfire finished before dinner! How else am I supposed to enjoy watching Yami burn while I eat?!" Yugi gasped softly, hiding behind a pillar as Aknadin looked at where she had been. He was going to kill Yami! She wouldn't allow it! Moving as quickly and as stealthily as possible, she found herself going up a spiraling staircase to what was labeled as a prison tower. The first door she encountered, mice were guarding the entrance.

"Ah... King Aknadin wants you in the courtyard immediately." She said in a stern voice. The guards glared down at her. What else... "He said that if you didn't hurry down there, he would turn you into horseflies... Or, was it houseflies?" She pretended as though she couldn't remember, but the threat did it's work. They were running down the staircase, leaving Yugi the keys that were on the wall. She took them off and unlocked the door to the cell, taking a look inside. It was... empty. Thinking she had the wrong one, Yugi turned to leave.

"Yugi." Yami muttered. He was in the cell, along with Seto and Joey, but they couldn't move far because of some strange wall of glass. They all watched as she was about to close the door when she stopped and walked back in with a confused look. Joey knocked on the glass.

"Why would the mice guard an empty dungeon?" Yugi asked herself, looking around.

"I don't think she can see or hear us." Seto commented as Joey knocked on the glass again. Yami stared at Yugi as she walked around the room, thinking.

"Come on, Yugi." Yami muttered as he put his hand on the glass. "You can figure it out." Yugi began to feel the walls, as usually doing so would help her focus on the task at hand- it was either that or pacing- and was shocked when she met with some hard surface before she should've. Running her fingers on it, she walked by it until she stopped dead in the center, her hand right across from Yami's as it clicked in her head. Turning around, she grabbed one of the torches on the wall and, with all of her strength, swung it at the invisible wall. The wall shattered, revealing her three friends as she dropped the torch. Yugi blinked before smiling widely, running over and hugging Yami.

"I found you!" She exclaimed. Yami hugged her back, smiling as well.

"I knew you would." He replied calmly. Seto cleared his throat and the two separated, Yugi blushing as she walked over toward the door.

"Hurry." She said. "Aknadin's making a bonfire, and I don't think it's to keep the castle warm."

"I doubt it's going to be private, either." Joey muttered. It was easy to sneak around the palace and to the courtyard, all of the guards were watching as other guards forced the people who lived in the kingdom- even the ones who lived in the trees- around the courtyard.

"Welcome, my subjects." Aknadin said. "Tonight, we shall execute all of those who stand against me, starting with the Nutcracker Yami, and his friends!" A guard walked over to Aknadin and was about to whisper something in his ear when Yami stood up on the railing.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"How did you escape?!" Aknadin asked before shaking his head. "No matter, I shall kill you now!" Yami drew his sword and landed on a wagon full of hay, knocking out a few guards as he did so.

"Even if you do kill me, you will never be the true king!" Yami pointed out, gesturing to the people. "You don't care for the wellbeing of your subjects, and without their support one will be the king over nothing."

"My subjects are my own kind! I don't need them!" Aknadin pointed out, his puzzle changing into a staff. He pointed it at Joey and Seto, who had just landed on the other side of the court yard. "Oh Puzzle you, turn these commoners into statues!" Seto and Joey were the first to become stone, followed by everyone else. Yugi watched, unable to do anything as Marik tried to protect Malik from the spell, only for them to both turn to stone. Yami glared harder at Aknadin.

"You coward!" Yami yelled. "Come and fight me!"

"I shall!" Aknadin yelled back. "But first, I shall start the fire." He pointed his staff at the pile of wood before it became a bonfire, the staff turning into a sword. The two opposing forces clashed, fighting alone as the guards had also turned to stone. Yugi watched, still unable to do anything. She watched as Aknadin made himself bigger, and eventually how Yami was slowly cornered by the bonfire, his sword flung out of his hands. Yugi landed in the hay Yami had landed in with a soft thud as Aknadin cackled.

"Let's see." He said. "Should I turn you into planks first, or should I just throw you in?" He asked, the mouse's giant foot pinning Yami down. "I know, I should- ack!"

"Leave. Yami. Alone!" Yugi had jumped up and pulled at the fur on his head, effectively getting him off of Yami. Aknadin shook Yugi off, Yugi landing on her bottom as he glared death daggers at her.

"Apparently I didn't shrink you small enough." He growled, his sword turning into a scepter once more. Yugi's eyes widened, and Yami eyed his sword that was just out of reach.

"Because you will not leave me be, smaller, smaller you shall be!" Aknadin cried. Yugi held her arms in front of herself in a useless attempt to defend herself, but the spell had never hit her. Yami stood there in front of her, his sword deflecting the spell right back at Aknadin. The spell shrunk the mouse until Aknadin was only as big as a baby's foot. The scepter turned back into a puzzle as Yami collapsed unconscious on the floor, the puzzle turning into dust.

"Yami!" Yugi gasped, looking over her nutcracker. "Oh, come on, wake up for me! Please!" Yugi shed a few tears before leaning down by his cheek. "Please... I... I love you." Yugi kissed Yami on the cheek. A soft glow enveloped Yami, and Yugi had to turn her head away as the light grew into a blinding one. When Yugi looked back, she gasped.

In her arms was no longer a Nutcracker. In her arms was a slightly tan man that was half a head taller than her, with hair that was spiked up. His hair was similar to hers, only four of his bangs traveled through his hair, and his hair was tipped in crimson. Yugi would've believed that a trick had been played on her had the man not opened his narrow crimson eyes.

"Yugi...?" He asked.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, hugging the man tightly. Yami hugged back before Yugi leaned back. "Don't scare me like that ever again! I thought you died!" Yami sat up a little and looked down at his feet, then his hands, and then at his body. He move his arms and legs experimentally, a small smile on his face.

"I... I'm not a nutcracker any more." He breathed before looking at Yugi in confusion. "How did I change back?"

"I don't know." Yugi admitted with a blush. "As I said before, I thought you were dead, so I kissed you on the cheek and-"

"Holy Ra!" Yami shouted before face palming. "I'm such an idiot."

"Wha-"

"Yugi." Yami said, looking her in the eye. "You are the Millennium Princess."

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed, helping Yami stand up as he made move to do so. "How could I be the Millennium Princess?!"

"You're kind, courageous, and smart. Yugi, those are the words that describe the Millennium Princess, the words that describe you, not to mention that I am no longer a nutcracker." Yugi stared him in the eye before looking down at her hands. A soft golden glow was surrounding her, the same glow that had surrounded Yami. When the light disappeared, she was wearing a light purple frilly dress with gold designs decorating it. On her head was a golden crown with amethyst jewels, white leggings around her legs with gold slippers. During the transformation, any spells that Aknadin had cast had dissipated, leaving everyone stone free, and the once dull castle brighter. Yugi looked at herself in shock before hugging Yami. He hugged back and held her hand in the air, a smile on their faces.

"Everyone!" He announced. "Behold, the Millennium Princess!" Shouts of praise echoed throughout the crowd. Yugi blushed before looking at the crowd. It appeared as though no one except for Joey knew that Yami was Prince Atem, Joey was staring at his old friend with his mouth open like a fish.

"Excuse me, everyone!" Yugi called out. Yami stared at her, slightly confused. "I know that you are all clapping for me, but there is someone you should congratulate more. He's here, amongst us."

"What are you doing?" Yami asked in a whisper.

"He has been misunderstood by everyone as a selfish child, and has been blamed for a terrible thing. But this is not so! He is the most brave and caring man that I have ever known, and without him I wouldn't be here standing before you today." Yugi stepped away from Yami slightly. "I ask of all of you to forgive him, even though he was wrongly accused. I reveal to you, a man who was known to all of you as Yami the Nutcracker. But, his real name is none other than Atem, the prince and rightful ruler of your kingdom!" Yugi gestured to Yami, whose eyes went wide. It was silent for a few seconds as the fact settled in that the Nutcracker who had saved them was in fact the prince who they had cursed. Slowly, a few claps from Joey turned into a full out applause from the crowd. Seto had the decency to look shocked- he had said all of those awful things about the prince to the prince himself!

"Oh dear." Seto muttered, knowing that he could be killed for such a thing. Yami slowly smiled as he looked around the crowd. Instead of cursing him like he had imagined, they were thanking him, supporting him. Yami walked over to Yugi and hugged her.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear. Yugi hugged back, and the people cheered even louder.

"Aw right! Atem is back!" Joey shouted, running over to his best friend and hugging him tightly. "Let's party!" Everyone cheered louder and they all chose a partner before dancing around the courtyard with various dancers. A few musicians found some instruments in the castle and began to play them. Sometimes everyone would clear out of the way for some people as they performed. Marik and Malik did a cute childish dance, and Seto and Joey did a Russian one. Everyone laughed at them as they eventually fell on top of each other, lips doing the same. Both were flustered and marched away in opposite directions.

Eventually Yami, wearing his golden crown, and Yugi took the floor, slow dancing to the sound of a violin, flute, and cello.

"Isn't this amazing?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I love it." She said, leaning her head over on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. "I never want to leave."

"You mean." Yami hesitated. "You... No longer want to go back home?"

"I will miss them, but my heart has made a choice that I can't ignore. The one that tells me that I love you." Yugi whispered.

"You love me?" Yami asked, staring down at Yugi with wide eyes. Yugi nodded, and Yami smiled as an adorable blush glistened on her cheeks. "I love you as well." They danced a little longer before he spoke again. "Yugi, I must ask you something."

"What is it?" Yugi asked, looking up and into Yami's eyes.

"I was just wondering." Yami said as he dipped her. "If you would be willing to do something."

"What?" Yugi asked. The nervous way Yami was acting was bugging her.

"Yugi... Would you court, and someday, hopefully, marry, me?" Yami asked, a tiny blush on his own face.

"Of course I will." Yugi smiled back before they leaned in together and kissed. The crowd went wild, but no one noticed the two bats that were diving towards the couple as they kissed. The mouse that was sitting on the green one reached out and grabbed the locket away after the two had parted, laughing insanely.

"My locket!" Yugi gasped, watching as Aknadin opened the locket with ease. Two rocks that had been thrown in the air by Malik and Marik hit Weevil and Rex, forcing them to crash into the fountain. It was already too late, though. Yugi was slowly fading away in front of their eyes. Yami tried to hug her, only to walk right through her.

"Yugi!" He shouted, panicking slightly. Yugi looked down at her hardly visible hands before staring at Yami, opening her mouth.

"Yami, I'll never forget y-" and she disappeared. Yami stood there in shock before he fell on his knees, unaware that Joey was running over to him and asking him questions, and unknowing of the tears that fell from his eyes.

Yugi was gone.

636372883746463892928364637389283744738298374647383938474673829273


	6. Chapter 6

Shandy: Merry Christmas!

Candy: *looking over gifts* *whistles*

Shandy: And this is our gift to you! We hope you have a happy holiday!

 _ **TO ALL REVIEWERS/READERS: Thank you for supporting us in this short story. We hope to see you all again in all of our other stories! Enjoy that chapter!**_

636372883746463892928364637389283744738298374647383938474673829273

 _ **Chapter Six**_

Yugi woke up with a jerk to the sound of the grandfather clock chiming that it was seven o'clock. She got up and looked around at the Christmas tree, the couch, and all over the floor. She hadn't found her nutcracker, so she wasn't sure if it was actually a dream or not.

"Good morning Yugi." Solomon yawned, walking into the room, followed by Mrs. Zoi.

"Mrs. Zoi! Grandfather!" Yugi exclaimed, rushing over to them. "Have you seen my nutcracker anywhere?" Yugi knew that they wouldn't understand what she was talking about if she told them about the dream, if it had even been one.

"Oh my, no I haven't." Mrs. Zoi said. "I'll help you look."

"It looks as though the mice had a party in here." Solomon observed, noting all of the broken ornaments and and the mantle. Yugi didn't say anything, too focused on finding her nutcracker. Honda walked into the room and Yugi rushed over to him.

"Honda, please help me find my nutcracker!" She said in a rush before looking around the mantle. The doorbell rang, and Solomon went to get it, but Mai got to it first. A while later Mai walked into the living room with another knowing smile on her face. Yugi saw her and hurried over to the entryway again, looking up at her aunt.

"Aunt Mai! Please, help me search for my..." Yugi saw the figure that her aunt had let in and stared. "...Nutcracker..."

"Attention, everyone." Mai called out. "This here is the son of a good friend of mine. Atem, this is my niece Yugi, my nephew Honda, my Uncle Solomon, and the housekeeper, Mrs. Zoi."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Atem said, walking into the room. His tri colored hair and crimson eyes telling Yugi that there was a possibility her eyes were fooling her. Atem didn't look at anyone else other than Yugi as he bowed and kissed Yugi's hand, Yugi blushing slightly.

"Such formality!" Solomon gasped. "How ru- ow." Solomon narrowed his eyes at Mai, who had elbowed him in the stomach. She made a gesture with her head, and he grumpily walked out of the room. Mrs. Zoi then helped Aunt Mai drag Honda out of the room as well, leaving Yugi and Atem alone. Atem pulled out Yugi's locket from his pocket, giving it to Yugi.

"I believe you left this." He said, and Yugi looked up into his crimson eyes once more before hugging him.

"I thought I had lost you." Atem smiled and hugged Yugi back, helping Yugi put on the locket before offering his hand.

"I did as well." He said with a small smirk. "Yugi, can I have this dance?" He asked. Yugi nodded, accepting Atem's hand as she let him lead her into a ballroom dance around the living room, smiling back at Atem.

She had found her nutcracker.

 _ **THE END :)**_


End file.
